Intuition
by ICanFeel361
Summary: Bella, 10 years after Edward left, is on a plane back to Forks for an extended holiday after dreaming Jake, a dream she simply couldn't ignore. Bella is shocked to find a new Jacob to counter her new Bella. Jacob is as enthralling and enticing as ever, and BxJ share an fervent attraction neither can fathom or deny. Sexiest Christmas ever.
1. Chapter One

**A/N:** Please read and review! Pretty short, I know, but I have a LOT more where that came from.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor make money from the Twilight characters or story.

Music: Bittersweet Faith, by Bitter Sweet (More for the sexy sounds than lyrics. Listen, you won't _regret it_)

_No regrets _

_Everything will work out fine _

_We'll hold our breath _

_Wait for another sign _

_I've tasted _

_Your bittersweet faith _

_My heart aches for you_

**Prologue:** Merry Christmas, Black

Jake's warm hand rested on my leg, under the table, while he spoke to the entire clan at Christmas dinner in the new Black home. A fire crackled nearby; jazzy Christmas music played dimly. We had all laughed and conversed, obnoxiously louder and louder as wine bottles emptied. I felt the enticing heat of his hand burn through my stockings. He traced a finger from my kneecap up my thigh over and over again, higher and higher. Agonizing-ly good.

A shiver crawled up my spine.

I just stared at him, not hearing a word.

The side of his handsome face.  
A high cheekbone, full lips moving, quirked at the ends, as he finished his silly story.

He never ceased his shiver-inducing movements on my thigh.

I couldn't help but imagine the feel of his slightly scruffy cheeks on the insides of both of mine. I was _buzzed_- from head to toe. I eyed his muscular arm and chest brazenly, imagining the feel of his warm skin under my hands and his muscled body against mine.

His dark, deep eyes suddenly captured mine. I couldn't fathom his expression. He leaned close in to whisper in my ear, his voice husky, "You're staring, Bella. If you keep that up I'll have to rip off this sexy little black dress, right in front of our entire family. Don't ever wear it again. No man deserves to see you like this- but me. "

I leaned into his cheek, not caring that the entire family could see us; they were all too busy talking, laughing. From behind me, I knew it would appear as if we were we were kissing.

"And then, what would you do, Black?" I whispered back. I _knew_ he would like it, if I called him that- his eyes became fierce.

"Bella...I'm going to pull on those long brown locks of yours and ravage your plump lips senseless. Can you handle it?"

I almost groaned. My tongue darted out to lick my lips unconsciously. My body was humming with electricity. It crackled, and we were beginning to spark.

Jacob Black was now a man, I realized, and I _had _to fucking have him.

"Meet me in the kitchen, now, Black." I muttered. "And don't you dare make me wait."

We were about to set off a fire.

I advise you to listen for an optimum reading experience.

Music: Iris & Jasper, by Hans Zimmer.

**Chapter One: Begin Again**

Although I detested the wet cold of Forks in the Holiday season, I knew it was when Charlie missed me most. And truthfully, I missed Charlie then the most, too. Loads.

So, that was why I was currently boarding the last plane to Port Angeles from my home in NYC, this December 17th, nervously patting my hair down and dressed to a T.

Okay, I was totally lying.

The real reason I was going back to Forks was for Jacob Black.

The past few nights- I dreamed him, and beautiful, familiar, warm, perplexing, and oddly stirring dreams they were.

The first night was the most familiar. After I had finished writing my lesson plan for my English 11th graders, in my big, cozy white bed, the fireplace crackling nearby, I pushed my laptop away and snuggled in my pillow, drifting away after a long day rather quickly.

I dreamed russet skin basked in a fire's glow. Jacob hugging me in my truck, his big, warm chest against my back, driving me home from La Push, after a day on the beach and bonfire.

Myself in his lap, myself nuzzling his warm neck, while he kissed each one of my fingertips and laced my fingers through his.

But this Jake was different from the one I had known. He was no longer the kid I had left behind years ago... The dream was so vivid and the feelings unshakable. I longed to return to that feeling, whatever it was, made me so content. I almost wanted to cry that I had lost it. I found myself...yearning for it.

And that's how Forks started calling my name.

Next thing I knew, I was calling Charlie and hearing his voice asking me to come home, unable to resist. I booked my flight within the hour for the next week and emailed Charlie the itinerary. Charlie was thrilled.

A feeling of intuition had so strongly called me there.

_Was I absolutely insane? _

I had taught Charlie to text before I moved away so we could better communicate. The last text he had sent me said:

_Jake will get you from the airport._

As I walked out the downward slant to the awaiting families and friends seeking their arrivals, I found my hands trembling while clutching the luggage, from nerves or excitement- I was sure it was both. I made a quick stop in the bathroom to do a once-over and take a few deep breaths. I smoothed down my freshly blown-out locks, slightly curled at the ends. I hadn't slept on the plane at all, instead the endless coffees had made me a bit high-strung. Or maybe I really was just excited.

I knew my outfit was out of norms for the Bella that Jake and Charlie used to know. I wore brown leather boots (that I knew made my legs look longer and, as Alaina, my best friend back in New York, would say, fuckhot), and tight, flattering jeans with a fitted, white v-neck sweater and beige scarf. Although it was casual, it was still sexier than my old jeans and t-shirt routine.

I scoffed to myself. Those days were long over. If only they knew the lingerie I had on underneath.

Needless to say, I was still Bella, just much more adult Bella. A stronger, sexier Isabella Swan. Alice would approve. That thought always made me smile.

I somewhat expected to have to wait, considering the major traffic we had in this weather from Port Angeles to Forks and also the tailwind that my plane had caught got me here a good half an hour than scheduled, but he was there, standing and waving. Towering over everyone else, of course. Russet skin and deep set, large dark eyes I couldn't miss. I saw his mouth move, "Bells!"

And holy, shit.

I was staring at a male model, I was sure. Abercrombie & Fitch worthy.

Jacob Black stood at 6'4", a wide set of shoulders, buff arms and chest, shown in a light grey, long sleeve-tee amazingly, paired with simple, but flattering jeans. His previously round cheeks had hollowed out into high cheekbones met with full lips. His slight, days old scruff that I had never seen before made him look much older and sexier, and surprisingly a bit mysterious in a hot stranger way. The eyes especially added to this. His short dark hair stuck up in tufts, drastic change in comparison to his long locks I had left behind.

He was the most handsome man I had ever seen.

He.

Was.

Gorgeous.

If you looked up fuckhot in Alaina's dictionary, (that girl made up a lot of words, most of which I learned when we went out for drinks and had a little too much), a picture of Jake was there.

I found myself shrieking, "Jake!" And lightning shot through my veins, and I was suddenly out of patience. I couldn't help the dopeshit grin that took over my face, and as soon as I was maybe ten feets distance from him with a somewhat clear path, I let my bags fall to the ground and took off running towards him.

He was already holding out his arms. I threw my arms around his neck and he lifted me by the hips, swinging me around. We were both cracking up, I felt his entire body thundering with booming laughs when he stopped to clutch me in an Emmett-worthy bear hug. His large, warm hands splayed across my back, and I felt tingles where they touched me.

I pulled back a little to look him in the eyes. "Oh Jake, it's been so long. You look amazing." My eyes flickered down to his full lips and away. I couldn't help it, they were two inches away. I saw him notice and smile wider, to distract him I kissed him softly on the cheek, which was scratchy. I couldn't help but inhale his musky, woodsy scent. It was lovely.

"No, Bella, you look amazing. Not that I expected any less from you." He breathed, his voice huskier and softly, his forehead rested against mine. It felt so...natural, good, to be so close to someone again, no... to him again.

We never could keep our hands off each other, Jake and I.

I felt a little dizzy when I realized there's no way I'd rather it be.

We stared into each other eyes for a second too long before he put me down. My head was already spinning. What was that? What the fuck was that? That immediate attraction had hit me like a good round of cosmos did. Not to mention Jakes actions. I saw a couple eye us from my peripheral vision.

"Welcome home, Bells," he said cheerily, picking up my bags. The space between us practically fizzled. I filed it away for future debate.

"It's so good to be. Charlie sent you?"

"No, I volunteered myself, actually."

"Oh," I smiled at him, "Thanks Jake. God, you look different."

"In a good way, I hope. You look like you just walked out of the Hamptons," he smirked, before adding, "you seriously need to come home more often."

"I know," I muttered guiltily. Then I gasped in shock. "My truck!"

My rusty old Chevy was waiting for us in the lot. Leave it to Jake not to be cold in the dead of winter, while I had to put on my new leather gloves and coat. I ran my gloved hands along it, breathing in the cold, rainforest-like air of Forks. It felt good. I couldn't stop smiling.

"You took care of him for me!"

"Yup," Jake said proudly. "He's still chugging along." He turned on the truck and blasted the heat before putting my bags away while I climbed in the passenger seat.

I waited until he returned to speak, watching his ass shamelessly through the mirror as he loaded up. Damn.

"He managed to get you here early, that's some feat."

"Traffic wasn't too bad, but you might have to stick near your personal heater, because his heat isn't the greatest." He admitted.

I sighed. I was looking forward to the hour-long drive back to Forks with Jake, but I guess I just wasn't that lucky. Suck it up, Bella, I scolded myself. Enjoy him while it lasts.

"You just want me as near as possible. I bet you intentionally neglected it." I teased bravely.

He laughed, throwing his head back. "I missed you, Bells. Come here." He extended his right arm to me. I snuggled into his side while we waited for the truck to warm up.

"I missed you, too." I looked up into his face, studying him. "How have you been?"

"I've been...good. It was tough for a while, losing Dad, but business has been really good and keeping me busy. I insist that you come see the new shop in Seattle while you're here. Oh, that reminds me, how long are you here?" Jake put the truck in reverse and we were off.

I could abruptly see the hardness in Jake's face. This new Jake was so very mature, and very brave. I had heard from Charlie all about Jacob's success, despite having almost nothing when Billy passed away. The man didn't have much savings. But Jake and his buddies pitched in and got the shop in La Push going, even bringing in business from Port Angeles for it's good prices and rumored expertise. Dad had even joked Jake had become a household name. Five years later, Jake opened Black's Auto Repair in Seattle as well.

"Oh, congrats on the new shop! I would love to. I...think I'll be here for just about 4 weeks. Plenty of time. What else you have planned for me while I'm here?"

"Don't worry. You won't even have time to be bored."

Jake seemed pleased that I planned to include him in all my plans, but I couldn't imagine why he thought I wouldn't. Jake had helped me heal from the loss of the Cullens and became my family more than anyone else could possibly imagine.

I continued to question him, about Embry, Paul, Sam and the gang, his sisters and their new lives, and his dating life. It appears Jake and Leah had been on and off for years, but they were currently in the awkward stage of "who knows." I tried not to let it bother me while he questioned me about New York. I couldn't help but light up a little.

New York was _exciting_.

Even though I was a plain old high school teacher, I had plenty of friends from NYU who I had remained close to. They had dinner parties, club parties, coffee date set-ups, and other streams of events constantly keeping me busy. I told Edward about all the awful dates and about my crazy students. It all helped me forget and move past Edward. After I had finally come to terms with the realization that he left and why he really did, that he lied, I made a conscious decision to take advantage of it. I didn't want to hurt Charlie and Renée anymore with my ghostly behavior. I might as well take advantage of the life I had. It was painful, and it took years of therapy, self and professional. Edward left so that I could be human, make mistakes, have babies, enjoy my parents, and more. I thought about the Cullens almost everyday, the family I'll never have. I missed them. I cherished my memories with them. I forgave Jasper. I forgave Edward. Even though what I wanted was eternity with him, he obviously didn't see me fit to make my own decisions. So maybe we wouldn't have worked out in the end. (Sometimes, I told myself this.) He had no respect for my decisions, and thanks to him we both lost out.

Jacob always respected by decisions. He encouraged me to apply to NYU and I luckily got a decent scholarship. He helped me convince my parents that this was a good idea. He brought me out of my shell. He would miss me, but he let me choose my life, even if it was away from him.

"I bet your male students are mad for you," He chuckled.

"They are not!" I protested. He gave me a look, dubious, eyebrows raised.

"Okay. Maybe a little," I admitted, laughing. "They often ask me if I have a boyfriend."

"Yeah, and how often do they drop their #2 pencils to stare at your perfectly round booty?"

I smacked him, hard.

"Seriously, Bells. Do you wear those jeans to school? You're torturing them."

I had the grace to blush and Jake brushed his warm knuckles over my cold cheek.

"Some things never change."

_And it's impossible to tell_

_How important someone was_

_And what you might have missed out on_

_And how he might have changed it all_

_And how you might have changed it all for him_

_And how he might have changed it all_

_And how you might have changed it all for him_

_Did I, did I_

_Did I, did I_

_Did I, did I_

_Did I, did I_

_Did I did I miss out on you?_

_Intuition, Feist_


	2. Chapter Two

I used a visual while writing. I thought you guys would enjoy, please check out the link on my profile.

I usually imagine Alex O'Loughlin for my Jake but this picture suited the dark, hot, stranger look.

It's a bit slow in the beginning but things really heat up in the end.

**Soundtrack:** _Ho Hey, The Lumineers; This, Ed Sheeran_

* * *

Some people grow up, change and in time, grow apart.

Some people grow in sync, and in love.

* * *

Getting to know Jake was...more exciting than I imagined. Jake had a fantastic personality; he was wicked, constantly teasing, and fun. Sarcastic, at times, and silly, but then...protective and kind. I almost couldn't help my lingering stares on him while he spoke with Charlie. I had to tell myself to look away. Jake almost seemed to sense this, and would find some excuse to touch me in return. His hand was almost always resting innocently on my leg, or my shoulder.

I felt hairs on my neck rise and/or goosebumps every time. I was hyper-aware of every move he made, watching in my peripherals when he wasn't directly in my line of sight.

_"You should really go up to Seattle with Jake sometime, Bells. Things are really stirring up there." Charlie said._

_"Yeah, I was really hoping to meet up with some of my old friends from Forks high. I still keep in touch with some of them...err, Mike, Angela, and Ben at least. But I'd love to see Jessica, even. You'll come too, Jake_?_" _

_Jake's entire face changed. His expression was unreadable. He rubbed his neck. "Umm, yeah, not a problem. I actually know them."_

_"You do?" I was genuinely _surprised. _Seattle was big, overpopulated and Jake hadn't hung around Forks much back in the day._

_"I dated Jess once...nothing serious. She's a little wack, that one. But it wasn't so bad. I liked her friends a lot. We hung out a few times at _Jack's_..."_

_I stifled the foolish jealousy that suddenly uproared (Was she wack in bed? You liked that, huh?) and burst out laughing. He joined me. "Oh God, Jake. You poor thing."_

_Then he continued to make me laugh by telling me about one of Jessica's needy nights, when she followed him around _Jack's_, which was supposedly _the_ night scene in Seattle, for an entire night, telling any girls who looked at Jake about their impending nuptials._

_I laughed at all the appropriate times, but I was really thinking, Jess got to sleep with _my_ Jake? And I knew girls who were probably all over him, throwing themselves at him, how could they not? Look at him, he was a walking sex toy. _

_Suddenly, Jake's hand was on my thigh, warm and gentle. He looked me directly in the eye. "It turns out, blonds really aren't my type." _

_Distracted by my body's sudden reactions, I barely noticed Charlie was still there. _

It turned out Jake didn't want to be apart from me, either. Last night, we reached Charlie's around 9 p.m. while snow fell heavily from the sky. Charlie, Jake and I proceeded to spend the next three hours catching up, laughing and talking, until Charlie finally admitted he had to work the next day and he should be off to bed. Dad was getting old, and I began to wonder when he planned to retire.

But he wasn't too old not to notice this..._thing_ between Jake and I, which wasn't entirely new, but it was different. I felt Charlie's eyes on Jake and I as Jake dug his finger in my side, tickling me mercilessly as I squirmed to fight him between fits of giggles.

During catch-up time, I learned that Jake had a cleaning service coming to the house twice a month to help Charlie out, and that he stocked the kitchen regularly on his own time so Charlie wouldn't starve when he wasn't having dinner in La Push.

The news made me clench my jaw against the abrupt prickle of tears in my eyes.

_"Jake is like the son I never had, Bells."_ I recalled Charlie telling me on the phone years ago.

Once I returned from checking on Charlie upstairs, I found Jake snoring lightly on the couch, his head turned to the side. He looked so innocent and irresistible at the same time. I resisted the urge to settle in right next to him. Instead, I covered him with a blanket, eyeing his feet hanging over the end of the couch. That couldn't be comfortable, but I didn't want to wake him either. He looked exhausted, suddenly. There was no way he could battle the feet of snow outside. Plus, I hadn't seen a car outside.

It was a Tuesday, a weekday... he must've worked all day, running not one, but two shops, and then driven all the way to Port Angeles to pick me up. No wonder he was so tired.

Early the next morning, Jacob woke me by smoothing his hand over my hair repeatedly. He reminded me Charlie had not yet gotten a tree with a week until Christmas and suggested we not waste any time. I was all too happy to see him. Stretching my muscles, I asked curiously, "You're still here. Don't you have work?"

"Oh come on, I haven't taken a day off since I was 17, Bells. I cleared up some time off, and I'm on-call. I got this. My favorite girl is back in town. I had to. " He grinned. I was idiotically flattered.

"Are you serious? You took time off for me?" I jumped up. "I am seriously already planning to make it up to you with copious amounts of food. I am going to feed you until you _combust_."

He rubbed his stomach, which I was sure were as rippled with abs as I had imagined, smiling. "Not possible."

* * *

I watched Jake hand numerous bills to the guy selling the trees and then pick up his cell with a frown on his face. He answered and chatted, walking back towards me. I tugged my warm cashmere cap over the tips of my ears and hugged myself. We'd found a big, beautiful white fir, with soft and a citrus like smell. It was straight, tall, and full. Covered in snow, like out of a storybook. It was worth coming out in the freezing, cold weather. At least it had stopped snowing. Jake absolutely insisted on paying, despite my protests.

"Fine." He sighed, snapping the phone shut. "I hope you don't mind, Bella. Emily needs me to get the kids from school and daycare. She's with her aunt, who has breast cancer." Jake grimaced. "Plus, they love the new house."

Sam and Emily had 3 kids now, each 3 years apart. The idea still seemed so astounding to me, Sam and Emily, so young, with three little buggers. Also, Jake had entirely remodeled the house that the Black's had owned. I remembered Charlie mentioning just maybe a year ago.

"Jake, I would love to see them, and the house! Can I tag along?"

He hugged me around my waist, and I rested my head against his warm chest. "You seriously asking? I'm not letting you out of my sight. I'm holding you captive. Not kidding!" He glared at my raised eyebrows and incredulous look. "If I had handcuffs...oh, I think I do. At home. In my bedside drawer. Let's just drop the tree off, first." He raised his eyebrows back at me, except suggestively. I just had to laugh and shove him playfully. All this sexual tension was going to be the death of me.

I immediately loved the house from the second we pulled up, 3 kids in tow. Ryan, 6, jumped out of the car at full speed. Sophie, 9, which I quickly found was the bossy one of the bunch, screamed for him. "Don't run, Ry, you'll fall!"

Jake went to the back to unbuckle 3-year-old Jessie from her car seat, which was with daycare, and carry her inside.

"What do you think?" He asked, unlocking the door for the kids when I finally walked up, slowly, in awe.

"I love it. Oh my goodness. It's so cozy and sweet." Jake had made the old Black's shack into a log cabin mixed with a cottage-y feel. It was warm, lots of wood, with stone touches. "I don't have much, but I try to make the most of what I have. It only has 3 rooms. Not that big. " He shrugged. "I couldn't exactly bring chicks back to that old hut," he joked.

I ignored him. "No, Jake, it's enchanting. Please tell me we're spending Christmas day here? Oh, do you need help with Jessie?" He was removing her winter gear. I was still a little shocked that Emily so easily handed three kids to Jake, who was only 25...three young kids were plenty. But little did I know, he was fucking fantastic with them.

He set her down in her high chair, tearing away her coats. "Check this out," he said.

"Uncle Jay, chee-wee-os!" Jessie giggled. Jake pulled out a bowl and grabbed the box from above the stainless steal fridge, filling it and placing it in front of her, grabbing a handful in his own hand.

I wondered what he was going to do as he removed his coat and scarf, tossing it carelessly on the couch nearby. It was the only out of place article in the entire house.

He tossed a cheerio in the air and caught it in his mouth like a dog, making Jessie clap and laugh cutely. I couldn't help but smile at the sight. She tried as well, making a mess, cheerios landing everywhere. Soon, the other two had to get in on the actions, and I joined them.

Uncle Jake was the hottest thing in the house, for me, and for the kids too. I had no idea Jake was such a hit with them. It made my heart swell.

A couple hours later, after building a snow man, making the kids hot chocolate, and changing them, they passed out on the rug in front of the lighting hearth, which gave a warm glow throughout room. It cast shadows everywhere, too, making Jake more appealing than ever. His dark eyes following me We couldn't seem to look away from each other. I covered Jessie up with a blanket while Jake sprawled on the couch behind us.

He whispered to me. "Come here, Bells." Jake was still the only man besides my father who called me that. I felt tingles spread, an involuntary reaction, and slowly turned around.

He flipped to his side, and patted the space next to him. "Lie with me."

I was too quick to comply.

Once I was snuggled up into his arms, too comfortable, I had to talk. I had to say something. My heart was racing. Our faces were inches away...I traced a finger in circles against his chest near his heart nervously while I spoke.

"I had no idea you were such a hit with kids, Jake." He just hummed in response. I felt his eyes on me, on my face and movements.

"I'm really glad you're here, Bella. I wasn't sure I'd ever see you again." He admitted.

"I'm so happy for you, Jake. You're doing so well. You're just 25, and you're running two shops, an entire business. The house...You've worked so hard. If Billy could see you now..."

Jake's eyes closed. I sensed suddenly... Jacob's sadness. Something I had never seen before. It wasn't long since Billy passed. After a moment, he recovered, opening them again.

"Thank you, Bella," he said so graciously, and just as smoothly, "you've done well, too. You went to college, you found your way through. You got your degree and teacher's certificate. You're doing what you love. You did everything you wanted to. Charlie's so proud."

"And you were the one who encouraged me, who made me believe that I deserved to live that life, Jake. Thank you. I will always owe you for that. And...there's something I have to say." I reached between us to stroke his cheek, just across his cheekbone. "I'm sorry, so sorry, I wasn't there for you when Billy passed...I wasn't there when you needed me. I should have been, please, forgive me, Jake, I—" I felt that Jake's cheeks were wet, and his deep intake of breath silenced me.

I felt a pang in my heart. I couldn't imagine...losing your last parent. Growing up without a mom...what would I have done without Renée? And then his sisters being away while his father passes...it reminded me of how forcefully Jake had to grow up, since his mother's accident, and his father's diabetes, and then long-going sisters, despite his previously childish exterior. But it had made him the wonderful man I was seeing today.

"It wasn't that long ago. Don't worry, please, I know you were smack in the middle of a new job, you couldn't exactly drop everything. You had to live, I always knew that." He shook his head. "You had to see what was out there. Life happens. But you're here now, Bells, that's what matters." He continued. "Seeing Ry, Soph, and Jessie reminds me of what's really important, what people take advantage of... family. I love those kids more than anything. I'm their Godfather." He smirked proudly.

"That's great, Jake." I had to smile at the turn in our conversation.

"Hey, listen." He gripped my hand, the one that was just stroking his face. "I just got you back. So don't go running away too soon, okay?"

"I'm not going anywhere..." I whispered back to him. And then, he leaned his face down, his lips closing down on mine.

And the doorbell rang. Jake pulled back, sighing exasperatedly. "Fucking timing, Ems."

Sam and Emily picked up the kids, Jessie still sleeping soundly. I said goodbyes to them both, and they hugged me sleepily. "Bye, Aunt Bella," they said mundanely back.

Sam and Emily were so happy to see me, and thanked me profusely for helping Jake with the kids in my vacation time. I told them how smart and adorable they all were. Jake cursed Emily for interrupting our time together but she just laughed it off, and Jake just barely laughed back.

Once they were gone, I felt the change in Jacob. He was suddenly very serious.

"Your clothes are wet, Bella. Take a warm bath and I'll find something warm for you to slip into." He insisted, standing up. "You can use my room. Clean towels are in the bathroom."

Jake's room was beautiful, with similar wood accents and large, dark blue bed. A ceiling tall bookshelf sat against the far wall, filled with books. This surprised me. I decided not to be nosy and instead I spent the whole time in the shower wondering what we would do next. Was I making a move too fast? Were _we_ moving too fast? But I always encouraged myself to embrace my feelings and do what felt right. It was part of my self-help ever since...ever since.

So I took deep breaths and decided to just...go with it.

I came out of the shower in nothing but a towel, Jake was waiting on the bed. I could see him gulp while he set the clothes on the bed. He had showered and changed, and not shaved, thankfully. I found myself loving the scruff. I stopped him before he could leave. "Thanks Jake. What's the plans for dinner?"

He sat down on the bed, his breath in a rush. He scratched the back of his neck and eyed me, looking hesitant. "I'll cook..."

I went to protest but once again he waved his hand. "Just let me. I think I'll surprise you." He got up and turned to walk out, but strode back to me. I thought he would close the distance to kiss me. But instead, he stepped in close behind me.

"You look like a model, Bella..." he breathed hotly against my neck, brushing my long hair away, "...except you've got a little more ass." A breathy chuckle escaped him, before his lips pressed against my shoulder once, and then again, closing in on the back of my neck. When he finally kissed me there, I had to hold in my gasp. I was already shaking, clutching my towel harder. His soft lips felt too good. His hand gripped my hip. I wanted him to move it, everywhere. But before I could catch my bearings, he strode back out of the room, without pausing, shutting it behind him.

I dried my skin and fingered the large, beige sweater of his and black drawstring pants. The sweater, I pulled over my head, was too wide around my neck and revealed much of my bare, pale shoulder and collarbone. I brought it up to my nose for a sniff, it smelled deliciously like Jacob. The black, cotton pants were soft and fit rather well, something he probably shrunk in the drier or bought too small.

I couldn't help but not the flushed, happy look on my skin while I brushed out my hair.. just one of the many effects Jake had on me.

Maybe he was up to giving me a proper tour?


	3. Chapter Three

I hope you're not disappointed. I had to do something about this sexual chemistry but at the same time, what kind of girl sleeps with the guy on the first date? Not even new-Bella.

Trust me, when the time is right, you'll be hoping it's laundry day.

Listen: _Secret_,_ Maroon 5_

* * *

I giggled into my glass of wine, managing to sip it in my wobble-y state. Somehow, as the ignored, untouched _chicken picata_ sat in front of us, I had gulped down 3 glasses of wine, and on my fourth, I was safely close to drunk. Jake, who claimed he could eat 3 plates alone, was demonstrating how Jessica picked at her food and bitched, imitating her nasally voice. I held my stomach while ached from laughing so much, forgetting my hunger. "Eat, Jake!" I told him, knowing he was probably starving. "Your food will get cold."

"Mmm. This is good. Compliments to the Chef." He said sincerely.

"That's you, dumbass." I rolled my eyes. "But thank you for the wonderful dinner. I love it." I smiled at him gratefully. He always treated me so well. Practically spoiled me since I got here.

Spontaneous, it seemed, he grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckles lightly, once, before dropping it again. "My pleasure."

I blinked, taking a second to comprehend what just happened. _Too much wine_, I thought, shaking my head.

The entire night, I noticed one thing, when I thought he wasn't looking I admired his dark eyes, his handsome face, his beautiful hands...I couldn't get enough of them. It was like being dehydrated and then finally being able to drink, and not wanting to stop. Did I mention the way his back muscles rippled through his shirt?

When he caught me, I blushed and looked away. This happened a few times. But I know when he thought I was looking, he stared too. I felt him watch me chew the food, his eyes on my lips. I watched his hands reach out to finger the ends of my long hair, as if he was in a trance, before he pulled back. I almost said, _please, go ahead. Touch me...anywhere. _

Finally, I took a few bites in between Jacob's massive swallowing, although he only had a plate and half rather than 3.

"What car are you driving now?" I knew better than to think he would buy something expensive like a Mercedes, although he admired them and various other cars, mainly sports. He was a little too small-town and modest for that still, and he definitely knew how vulgar and show-off it would look around a place like LaPush.

"Bella," he said thoughtfully, "how do you feel about motorcycles?"

I snorted. "I'm out of that phase now. But they're still cool, I guess...very you."

"I have a Vespa. That's all for now because my new car is still in the shop. I wanted to upgrade the engine. You know how I feel about horsepower." He grinned.

"A Vespa? Really? I take you more for a Harley type of guy."

He shrugged. "The Vespa's more casual. It's classy, and smooth. You'll like it. It's actually at your house, I tucked it in the backyard. Take a ride with me sometime?"

I suddenly had an image of my hands locked around Jake's abs, my chest pressed to his warm back, my hair whipping in the wind and smiling. "Sounds like fun."

We talked about life plans. Jake wanted to move to Seattle, but this didn't surprise me. "If the shops doing well here and you're needed up there, you should go for it." I encouraged him. I was glad to see him get out of La Push. He deserved it.

"Yeah," he agreed. "Plus I get a nice place and actually use my car, you know? I like the nightlife, I like the variety, and I like nice things. I'm not always small town. Shoot me."

"You like nightlife?" I didn't know the side of Jacob that drank wine, and was quite so seductive (whether unintentional or not).

"You want to know?" He raised his eyebrows back at me.

"Jake, the last time we spent together you weren't even legal to drink. This is like a whole new side of you. I want to know." I answered truthfully.

"Last time I was there, for about 2 weeks straight I stayed at a hotel called Nylo. It was actually styled after New York City." He smiled at me. "And the club there was a great scene. Kind of crazy but not in a bad way, a fun way. There was one night called Swap where you literally swapped clothes with person when the music stopped. It wasn't kinky or anything, same sex exchange." He wagged his eyebrows at me and I giggled.

"But it was a hell of a lot of fun to just let go. And hit bars that weren't always the same one with the same people. It's fun to just put it out there and do something different. Makes you appreciate home. And enjoy everyday life a little. The quiet days and the crazy ones...they're all good. Especially the ones where you get laid." He joked.

Jake's eyes sparkled with life and humor. These eyes drew me in closer, I felt my face inching toward him, liking the smart, kind but exhilarating and fun Jake I was getting to know. I wanted to kiss him full on the lips. I wanted to tug on the dark hair on the back of his head and whisper in his ear...

He questioned me back about my plans, breaking me out of this trance, if I had any. "I actually really want to go for my PHD. I can become a professor at a University, get a higher salary, build tenure. I'd also get good time off in between, which I can use to travel or just stay with Charlie, or even have babies, probably by then. Plus, I like school. But it'll be a bit of a stretch, I'm still paying my student loans. Even with a scholarships there's still expense. A lot. But I've been saving ever since I started teaching."

"I think that's a fantastic plan." He chewed thoughtfully. "You want kids?"

"I have lots of kids," I joked, referring to my teens, "but yeah, I think I do. I want Renee and Charlie to have their grandkids. And I've thought a lot about it, even if, for some reason, I can't have kids, I still have so many. But if I can, I'd love to be a mom. I know some people aren't as lucky." I thought about my friend Alaina and her husband of 2 years who still hadn't gotten pregnant, and all the women she knew who never could have children. I remembered their pain. And...I remembered Rosalie.

Jake didn't respond, but I noticed his bites became slower than before.

"Are you ready for dessert?" He asked suddenly, standing from the table. _Yes, I'll take one Jacob Black, whipped cream on top, please_.

"There's dessert?!"

"It's only the best part of the meal." He pulled something out of the fridge, put it in the microwave for a bit, and then brought back to the table a chocolate molten cake with a dollop of whipped cream.

"Oh, Jake, you spoil me. That looks delicious. I love whipped cream."

"It does look delicious." He said honestly, his eyes on me and his head tilted slightly to the side.

For a second I froze, and then I grabbed the spoon, digging in. I felt him watch me as I took a small bite, the melted hot chocolate inside poured out across the plate.

"Mmmmm," I hummed in delight. "Here, have a try. It's heavenly." I brought the spoon to his lips

Jake kissed my full lips in his; the top first, sucking the chocolate and passing his tongue across it, then did the same with the bottom. He carried me wuickly to the couch and laid me back, his legs each on the other side of my hips.

He held my face in his hands. He kissed each of my eyelids so gently, so perfectly, my entire body tingled and in surprise of it's reaction my mouth opened with a slight gasp. He seemed to like that, he ravaged my lips then, our lips mashing together madly, nipping in between, and his teeth pulled my bottom one before he pulled away again, whispering my name again and again, making me pant with want, need. The throbbing between my legs became apparent, I rubbed them together in anticipation. When he moved his lips to my neck, my head fell back and my chest arched up, my fingers clutched his back, just to bring him closer to me, although he carefully kept his weight off of me. At the same time I felt my panties grow damper, and very wantonly I grinded my hips up to brush against the hardness I could feel, even through his jeans. It felt so good, so natural, so impossibly right.

"Jake..." I whispered. "Please, Jacob." For what, I wasn't sure either. I just wanted Jacob and there was nothing else but that fierce fire his eyes and radiating from his skin, absorbed by mine.

Looking at me for permission, he moved off my body and knelt onto the ground, pulling me into gently into sitting position. "I want to feel you, Bella." He said, in that rumble of his deep voice.

He tugged at the bottom of my jeans and I quickly undid it for him, wondering where this would lead. Together we pulled my jeans off, agonizingly slow for me.

Jacob gulped, gripping my bare knees. "I've wanted you for so long, Bells. I don't want to rush this."

"We don't have to do...everything." I said, softly back.

He leached over, and I loved the heat radiating from his chest on my lower half, he pulled my simple cotton black panty down quickly, but gently. Leaning away again, replacing his hands on my knees, he unhurriedly pulled them apart. The feel of the air against my exposed heat made me close my eyes and exhale, leaned back involuntarily, impossibly more aroused than I was. He reached his long finger out to stroke me and my whole body jerked in response. I pulled myself up to the edge of the couch then, closing my legs and tugged on Jake's shirt, removing it myself, and he removed mine. Then he pulled me up into his arms bridal and took me to his bed. I sucked on his neck gently all the while fingering the ends of his hair on his neck. All I could think was how amazing this man was.

He laid me down and unhooked my bra, but his face had changed then, and I knew this meant more to him than I originally thought, and I knew he didn't want to make love to me like this, so rushed. He pulled it off gently, and undressed himself. And he climbed in next to me, behind me, snuggled his head in my neck and his arms around me and stroked my body lovingly till we calmed, and we both fell into a deep sleep.

When I woke up, my body tangled in Jake's white sheets, cold and shivering and alone. I heard the shower on. Relieved, I stretched my body, my thoughts already a mile a minute. _What did this mean? It does mean something, right? Should I kiss him when I see him? Is that too fast? Where are my _clothes_?_

Jake stepped out in nothing but a towel and I gazed at his chest unashamedly. He just smirked in return. "Good morning, baby girl." He came closer and kissed my forehead. "You look so gorgeous in the morning." And then he stepped away to put his clothes on. I cleared my throat and watched him dress in silence, suddenly unsure.

"Put this on." He tossed a dark grey extra-large t-shirt and white boxers at me and I pulled it over my head. I felt better and found my voice again. "Jake...I get to make breakfast."

"No way. You're the guest."

"Shut up. I'm making breakfast. Don't think I don't know you had that food catered last night."

He approached me slowly in mock intimidation. "Bella." He said warningly. "I cooked that damn food and you admit it was good. Say it was good."

"No." I mocked back, shoving my slight smile away.

"Okay, fine," he said lighly, walking out the door. "Then you don't get to make breakfast."

I ran from the bed and took a jump onto his back, locking my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. "Nooo! I. Will. Make. Breakfast!" I squealed dramatically.

He laughed a booming laugh. "You bossy little monster!" Then he jogged down the stairs and threw me down onto the couch, tickling my sides until I was gasping.

"Okay, okay, I forfeit!" I laughed in between gasps.

Instead, we made it together. I whipped up some scrambled eggs while Jacob made toast (I figured that was safest). We never stopped talking, laughing, or just enjoying each other's presence. I found myself beginning to wonder what I was going to do with myself when he had to go back to work.

Jake went to set the table and I admired his backside in black jogging pants as he bent a bit to reach the other side of the table. I almost forgot to turn the eggs.

_Oh, Black. You better ask me out, and soon. _

I took a second to admire the small window above the sink. It gave a beautiful, snowy view of the front yard. _Wow. Forks was so much prettier than I remembered._ I thought. I guess the rain and cold was all I chose to remember. The bad things. The shrill ring of the phone interrupted my thoughts.

Jake got it, said it was Charlie and handed the phone to me. I took the eggs off the stove and motioned for Jake to put them on the table as I took it.

"Hey Dad. What's up?"

"Bells, you won't believe who called me."

"The house? Who, Dad?"

"Yeah...Alice. Alice Cullen."

I swear my heart skipped a beat. I almost dropped the phone. But I recovered quickly, snatching the cord before it hit the tile. "Dad," I breathed. "What did she say?"

Unable to keep my legs up, I dragged myself to a chair at the breakfast table and sat down.

"I think you should give her a call and ask her yourself."

To be continued..


	4. Chapter 4

Jake was at my side in a second, after I hung up with Charlie. "Holy fuck, Jake."

"What's going on?"

"Okay...don't get mad, please. But Alice Cullen called my house."

His jaw clenched immediately and his hands balled into fists. "Jake. I'm going to call her back and see what she wants, that's it."

"Bella," he said in a low voice. "She doesn't deserve a call back."

"I know, Jake. But I have to know what she wants. It'll bother me if I don't."

He hesitated. "Fine, then." He went bustling around the kitchen, putting away dishes.

I dialed the number I still knew by heart- my heart pained as I realized this.

"Bella," Alice breathed, picking up on the third ring, which surprised me. She always picked up on the first ring. "Are you okay?"

"I'm totally fine. What's going on? What's happened? Did you see something?"

"Are you sure? Where are you? What are you doing? Bella, I'm so sorry to call you like this, I know it's been so long, and- we...we just left you like that. Oh Jasper! She's okay, she's okay!"

"Yeah," I said stupidly, my voice shaking slightly, "I'm just here with Jake on the La Push rez, about to have dinner...umm. It's okay, Alice."

"Bella, I'm so sorry. Your future disappeared, literally vanished, and I have no idea why that might be..."

Before I could reply, I heard a loud crash in the background on Alice's side.

"_YOU'RE LYING_!" He roared. I gasped in shock. Alice must have dropped the phone but I heard the muffled sound of a series of crashes._  
_

I knew that voice- I knew that fucking voice.

"Alice! Put me on speaker phone, now." I said, angrily. I knew they could all hear, even if I wasn't.

"Okay, Bella...you're on."

"Listen, I don't know whats going on. I know you just _care_ so _much-_ but I'm fine. I know why you did what you did. Not the lie. I'm living my life, in fact, I'm on a date with Jacob Black. So please believe me when I say this. I'm _fine_."

And then I hung up, my heart racing in my chest.

When I told Jake, he started laughing and didn't stop for a full twenty minutes.

"You should have seen the look on your face, Bells."

I groaned, and rubbed my face in my hands. "That was _so_ not funny. Oh God. What if they come back to Forks?"

"Is that what they called to tell you?" Jacob asked, strangely.

"No, She just called to see if I was...okay."

"Okay," he said, incredulous.

"Let's get away from here, Jake. I don't want to see them if they come back," I lied. I just didn't know if I could handle seeing them.

"Hey, how about this. I'm needed in Seattle for a few days, we can head up there tonight and stay in a hotel, relax a little, till Sunday night. A little getaway. It'll be fun. I'll call Ang," _Ang_? really? Were they that close? "And tell her your back in town. I'm sure everyone will be up for drinks and clubbing. Especially if they know who's in town." He winked at me.

I grinned, sudden excitement rushing through me. "Let's start packing."

That night we took off, just before sundown. I watched Jake's hand on the steering wheel, so big and manly, thinking about how beautiful he was. He wore a dark navy jacket that flattered his skin tone so nicely, and the cut emphasized his angular sunset glow in Forks was a beautiful gold/orange hue, coloring the sky. Jake and I were like a couple of kids on Spring Break. We were giddy.

Jacob called Angela on speakerphone.

"Jake!" Angela exclaimed. "So good to hear from you. So how are you? Have you been watching any Casino royale lately?" She sounded..teasing.

Jake sputtered. I turned in my seat to look at him curiously. "I'm actually headed to Seattle right now. You won't believe who's in town. Bella!"

"No way," she said, sounding shocked. "In Forks? Have you heard from her? It's been so long."

"Ang, she's actually here with me right now." He said, sounding restrained.

"Oh my gosh, Bella! It's so good to have you back." I couldn't help but grin.

"Good to be here. How are you?"

"I'm great, actually, Ben and I are having a baby!"

"Congratulations!" I told her, meaning it. I'd heard they'd gotten married a couple years ago. "That's so exciting, Ang. I'm so happy for you. I guess that means we won't be able to get cocktails this weekend."

"No, no, I'll just be DD." She laughed, "Virgin drinks are good, too, you know."

After we hung up with Ang, I just had to ask. "Why did she ask about Casino Royale? That was so random, Jake."

I watched his face. He looked sheepish. He sighed. "That's Angela's way of asking me if I'd been getting laid lately."

I burst out laughing. "Okay, okay," he said, chuckling, "Let me explain. See, when I meet girls..and they come over to hang out, you know. I always ask them to watch Casino Royale with me. And then I get laid. End of story."

"That seriously works?"

"_Yes_!" He laughed at me incredulity. "At first, the lad thinks it's so cute I asked them to watch a movie with me. Like I actually just want to spend time with her. Then, in the movie, they burst through walls! They jump from beam to beam! They almost fall to their deaths! It gets their pulses racing, hearts pounding. And when it's over and our hero, Daniel Craig, is safe(ish) on the ground after blowing up the embassy, the lady relaxes and subconsciously, she realizes, you never know what could happen. you might die tomorrow. And it gets their adrenaline going. It only helps that I'm hotter than Daniel Craig." He threw his head back and laughed at his own genius.

I shook my head at him, smiling, "Shameful, Jake, absolutely shameful."

"Hey, it's my favorite movie, too." He said defensively. "I did actually date some of those girls for more than one night. The movie just speeds things along."

"So..." I said brazenly, my fingers reaching out to touch his firm bicep. "When are we going to watch _Casino royale_?" I trailed off in a whisper.

I did my best to sound sexy, without being overly whorish. I couldn't help that I wanted him. My entire body was pushing itself at him of its own accord.

"You little _minx_." He grinned. "You talk like that again and I just might swerve this whole damn car."

"Okay, I'll stop." I sat back in my seat, staring at the front, humming along to the radio.

After a few moments, he burst out.

"Okay, I changed my mind. Talk like that again. Please. Please, Bella?" It was my turn to laugh heartily.

Later, when we reached the hotel and dropped our bags off, Jake tipped the Bellhop and grabbed my hand. The cool outside air excited me. The sexual current between us and our endorphins were already releasing, just by the insane amount of fun conversation we'd had. I'd tried not blush at the fact we were sharing a room. I had to remind myself I was twenty-seven fucking years old. _One room, with Jacob. For 3 nights. Damn._

Jake was excited to take me to _Jack's_, a bar by day and a small club by night. He said the music was really good. We both took turns changing and freshening up, and I was careful to keep something over the dress I had saved for an occasion like this. I wanted to wait until we were at the club untill he saw it.

I loved it as soon as we got there.

The place had such _style_. It was like New York, a loft style ceiling, very industrial, rustic. It was classy, with blaring house music and blue flashing lights on the packed dance floor.

We coat-checked. I took off my long, black tiered coat and felt Jacob's eyes on me. My creamy skin was exposed in a black backless dress, the cut dipped and curved just above my bum. The dress stopped entirely just under that, and the cut made my legs look long and model-y, especially with my 4-inch heels. His dark, hooded eyes appraised me, giving me goosebumps.

He pressed his hand against the curve of my lower back, right above my bum, and tingles shot through my body. While he guided me to the bar, his voice rumbled low in my ear. "You look _so sexy_, Bella." I shivered at that, and my eyes almost closed. I leaned in closer to him.

"What shall I get you to drink?"

"A vodka tonic, please."

"One vodka tonic for my girl and a Kamikaze for me," he told the bartender.

We stared at each other for a few moments and I had to gulp and break the silence before I spontaneously combusted. "The club is great, Jake. Very classy. I like it a lot."

"Me too." I had a feeling he wasn't talking about the club.

When our drinks came we sipped, and Jake kept telling me things in my ear and pointing, his hands hovering over various parts of my body, not quite touching.

"That DJ over there owns the club. He's a customer at the new shop. He's the one who told me about Jack's. Your whole ex-gang loves it there and some of my friends."

It suddenly occurred to me how different Jacob was, it was hard to forget we had so much history, and that it was, essentially, history. Apparently, although most of the guys lived in La Push still, Embry and Quil moved to Seattle and were meeting us tonight. Our drinks practically emptied themselves before we had another. And another.

When a new song came on, Jake's eyes lit up. "Dance with me." He said, pulling my hand and we were gone. I recognized it as an electronic remix of Muse's Time Is running Out.

The bass thundered as Jake and I danced against each other. I felt every pass of his body where it teased me, light grazes here and there. I almost groaned in frustration.

Halfway through the song he came up behind me and I felt his hands grip my waist, holding his back to me, amongst...other areas. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back, enjoying the feel of him.

We danced until my body glittered with sweat, which you could only tell from my back. Song after song, neither of us wanted to leave.

God, we were just so _good_ together. Just having him next me felt amazing, I wanted to shout it from the rooftops. I wanted to scream with excitement.

It occured to me then, I'd never felt like kind of excitement, and passion with anyone else before.

When he offered me a drink again, I was pumped. "Absolutely." Quil _and_ Embry at the bar, I almost blushed. By the look on their faces, they'd been watching us dancing. Like Jacob they had both gotten taller and lost all childishness, packed with muscle, although neither was taller or bulkier than Jake.

"It's good to see you, Bella." Embry pulled me into a hug. "Meet Erika, my girlfriend." I greeted her.

Quil smirked at me, looking me up and down. "Looks like you two were having _fun_ out there."

"Quil," Jake warned while I tried not to blush. Jake put his arm low around my waist and pulled me to him.

"You're so fucking cute when you do that." He murmered in my ear.

I giggled, a little tipsy now.

Quil watched the whole exchange with wide eyes.

"So who's DD tonight?" Huh. I hadn't even thought about that. New York was cab city.

"I am," Embry said. "I have to work early tomorrow, by 7, so I'm better off. Where are you guys staying?"

"The Mariott on Winston and Steeles." Jake told him.

Quil said something to Embry and I just heard _bed_. They both laughed. I blushed again. Jake laughed at me.

These guys were going to be the death of me tonight.

"Another drink, anyone?" Jacob offered.

It was going to be a fun night.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey lovelies, just wanted to say thank you for reading. Sorry it's short. More to come soon!  
**

I woke up the next morning in the pretty, pristine hotel room just before lunchtime, and Jake was long gone.

He left a note, which I snatched off his side of the bed, giddy with excitement. _My sexy little minx, please order anything from room service and put it on the tab if you're hungry. I'll be back to join you for lunch though, and then maybe i can take you to the shop afterwards? I won't be too long and then we'll really do something fun. Promise. Also, there's a little shopping plaza connected to the south side of the lobby, with a bookstore I thought you'd like, if you get bored. Jake," it_ read.

_So sweet_, I thought. Jake did know me so well, I'd almost forgotten. Oh, lunch date with Jake.. I have the perfect dress for that.

I figured I wouldn't have time for shopping today, since I still had to shower and dress before Jake got back. I hopped up, almost running to the shower and laughed at my own stupid-ness. I thought about last night while I scrubbed at my club-induced sex hair...

I was able to retaliate against Quil's incessant teasing by ripping him up right back, new-Bella style. Jacob, who'd kept his arm around me almost the entire time we weren't dancing, in a sweet, protective way, had whispered in my ear. "Quil plays up his bachelor status, but he secretly wants to find the girl he can put a ring on."

I freaking loved that Jake let me fight my own battles, like he knew I could handle it, no problem. I found he got a kick out of it when I started firing off, and from the look on Embry and even Quil's face, they liked it too.

"Damn, Jake, this one's got bit of a mouth on her!" Quil shouted over the music, while Em hooted and whooped at a particularly good jab I'd made.

Embry's girlfriend was sweet too, and a good dancer, though I couldn't remember her name after all the drinking and hearing Embry's sickening pet names, "_Want another d_rink, my kitten?" Gross! We'd all been having so much fun when I remembered they had to work tomorrow.

"Shit, what time is it?"

Jake pursed His lips, it was only 1. "Time to go. I have to be at the shop by 7:30. But, I don't want to leave." He shook his head, and what he did next made me want to drag him to bed. He smoothed his fire-y hands lightly over the tops of my shoulders and down my bare back, making me lean into him and shiver lightly, my breath leaving through my o-shaped mouth. I couldn't help it, I reached behind me for his cheek in my hand and kissed him. He kissed me back at first, and then pulled back slightly. Breathing out deeply through his nose, and looking away.

_Huh_, I thought, dumbstruck. _That wasn't a good reaction_.

He hugged me lightly, his arms loose around my waist while he called out to the guys, and they both got ready to go home, paying their tabs. I liked that they took work so seriously. When Jake went to pay his, I didn't miss the significant conversation that played out between the 3, it showed in his expression.

But it didn't mean we weren't all starved by then, so Embry stopped at McD's first, before dropping us home. "Mmmm fries and vanilla milkshake, please." I ordered when Em asked.

"Baby, can I get some fries with that shake?" Jake joked, and everybody burst out laughing at the silliness of it, scaring the guy who was taking our order. When we reached the hotel, Jake grabbed my hand as we walked to room, chatting. We both ignored the wolf whistle Quil made as they pulled away.

Jake was telling me a story about a guy who had worked for him for 4 years the Seattle shop, even became a manager, before Jake discovered he was stealing and selling loads of their equipment, costing him tons of money. He still considered pressing charges, but didn't have the time or energy to deal with it. "I thought he was my friend, too. I trusted him so blindly, ugh. So stupid of me." I found myself becoming irrationally upset, that this awful guy hurt my man even if it was in the past.

Did I just say _my man?_

"No, Jake. You believe in people... there isn't anything wrong with that." I sighed. "It's one thing I love about you. Don't let it stop you from trusting people. That's just a risk you have to take in life. Or it's not really worth living." This I had learned the hard way. "You couldn't have known."

"Hey, Bella," he called out, after unlocking the door with his card key. He reached over and squeezed my hand with suddenly serious eyes, "I trust you."

I smiled at him.

We went to bed in each others arms again. At first, I thought about how short our time was together, and that we shouldn't waste any, and we didn't know, we really didn't, what would happen after my 2 week holidays AND 2 week vacation (which I had, luckily, built up by saving all my sick and vacation days over the years (and ask me again why anybody bashes being a teacher?)). But I forced myself to focus on doing what felt right. And not worrying. Just enjoying him.

Even though, it was safe to say I was falling...

* * *

I had just finished slipping on my deep burgundy dress for lunch and was applying some make up in front of the long mirror by the closet, after giving my hair a quick blow out, when Jake got in.

"Hey, gorgeous," he greeted me with twinkling dark eyes that made my heart melt. They were smaller than usual and , knew he was exhausted.

"Jake!" I greeted, wrapping my arms around his neck in a hug (which I had to slightly stretch up to do), ridiculously relieved to see him. "I missed you this morning." _I really did. _

_"God,"_ he said in a low voice, "It's almost like I _forget_ how pretty you are every time I leave, and then I see you again."

I looked up into his deep, dark eyes and wanted so, so badly to kiss him, but like he was afraid, he pulled away.

"So, what do you feel like for lunch? There's a nice little French place right behind here."

"Sounds great." I replied smoothly, trying to mask my hurt.

The French place, Toulouse, was beautiful. On the south trail of the hotel Jake had mentioned in his note, a pretty cemented pathway with selective greenery allowed for a sort of park, and attached to it some boutiques. The day was grey-ish with a cold wind, but not wet and no snow in sight. The restaurant had a ceiling-to-floor open glass window so you could stare outside, which I really enjoyed.

Jake watched me while I stared out at everything, thinking about his pull-away, swirling my wine glass that was full of water.

"So, Angela said the gang is up for it tomorrow night. Saturday's are easier than Friday's for everyone."

"That's cool." I nodded, frowning now, staring down at the swirling water in my glass. He reached his warm hand up to touch the hand holding the glass lightly. I wasn't the type to club more than once a year, but yesterday was too short.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, I just remembered, I have to get Angela a present, you know? For being pregnant and all. I'll check out the boutiques and the bookstore tomorrow." Jake only had to be at work in the morning for a bit.

"That's not it." He disagreed with me. I met his eyes then, deciding to just say be brave, get it out of the way.

"Why didn't you kiss me?"

His fingers anxiously tugged at each other in his lap. "Bella...I just don't want it to seem like- like I'm taking advantage of you while you're here. We haven't really seen each other in ten years, and I really hope it doesn't go back to that when you leave again."

"Okay. Yeah, I get that. But Jake...I don't want it to go back to that."

His eyes changed, surprise in them. "You don't?"

"No, but I do want to enjoy you while I have you. We'll figure...something out, when it comes to that. But for now, we'll have fun? Okay?"

"Okay," he agreed, grinning. The idea that we just communicated and solved an entire problem so well baffled me. I guess that's what normal people did, not stupid know-it-all vampires.

"And Bella," he said, quickly, not meeting my eyes at all. "There are some things you still don't know, and I'm not ready to tell you." He exhaled in a rush. "But soon. Is that alright?"

"Okay," I said, after a moment. I could handle that.

"I know I said we'd do something fun tonight. So I was wondering if you would go to the theatre with me...What do you think? I have tickets for The Christmas Story. It's not too far, just downtown. I heard it's pretty funny."

Well, well, well, Jacob Black was cultured now- I had to smile. "That sounds lovely."

"And..." he continued, "I have a little surprise for you, afterwards."

"Oh no!" I exclaimed, slapping my hands on my cheeks, "Not a surprise! Please Jake, no."

He laughed, eyes sparkling at me. "It's not crazy or anything, you'll love it. Just something for us to enjoy tonight."

"Okay, fine, fine."

"But, here's the deal." He yawned, I eyed him suspiciously. "After this...I need a short nap." He smiled sheepishly at me. I rolled my eyes. "Of course, dimwit. I don't think you could stop me if I wanted to."

"There are ways..." He stroked my hand suggestively, and I pulled it away, laughing. "really, Jake?"

"No, but you could lie next to me, so I don't have bad dreams?"

My cheeks hurt from smiling so much.

* * *

I cuddled closer, burrowing myself into Jake's chest. He had fallen asleep immediately as we returned from the restaurant after a wonderful lunch. His skin was burning hot, but I admit I liked it. I was always cold, anyway.

He said he only needed a half-hour, but I didn't want to wake him.

"Jake," I mumbled, trying to rouse him. "Jacob Black...earth to Jakey."

He stirred, grunting that he'd heard me. I decided to have a little fun with it. I snuck my fingers under his soft cotton t-shirt and stroked the soft skin on his abs. "Jacob Black," I whispered huskily in his ear. "You are in for a major surprise if you don't get up right now." I moved up to straddle him, and leaned over to kiss his cheeks.

"Mmmm." He hummed, his eyes still closed, but his hand rubbed the sides of my hips that were planted on his body. "Can you wake me up like that every day?" He breathed, deeply.

"Only if you're a good boy." I said. I couldn't help but laugh at that one.

So quickly I was seriously considering if Jake was human, he flipped me over and hovered over me. "I'm not a good boy," he said in a deep voice, "I can be a very, very bad one."

I gasped as he kissed my neck and nibbled my ear.

He jumped off me then, just as quickly. "Saving it for later," he explained, wickedly.

I almost punched him.

* * *

The place was, least to say, luxurious. A man in an white oxford and black tie greeted me at the door. "Welcome," he said cheerfully. "I take it you must be Bella Swan?"

"Yes," I was confused, was this the shop? I'd seen the cars outside, but..."I-I, am I in the right place?"

He laughed, "Come," I looked back at Jake behind me, who had immediately 1 guy on him, dressed like the guy speaking to me, looking like he was in a significant conversaton, pointing to words on printed papers, and two other guys lined up, waiting patiently to speak with him. "Mr. Black will come find you when he gets a second to breathe. Allow me to give you a tour, in the meantime."

I followed him through what looked like a hotel lobby. The room behind it...there were people, everywhere. Some chatting, some reading the newspaper, watching the flat screen, on their own laptops, drinking coffee. It was the waiting room, I realized.

Dark brown leather couches of various sizes sat far around the front of a large flatscreen tv, showing the news. It was so large, the entire room of people could see it from where ever they were. Dark beige carpeting on the floor compliments the similar colored walls. In the back, a coffee bar, with various coffee makers and cupboards of hardwood, likely stocked with different flavors, and even two sinks on the back counter. An actual coffee bar sat tall in front of the make-shift kichen, directly in the line of sight for the TV. On the left side of the TV had desks, lined up on behind another, where they could also see the TV, each desk topped with a desktop computer and lamp.

It was the most luxurious car shop ever, I was sure of it. Now I knew why Charlie and Jake insisted I come up here.


End file.
